


Once upon in a Heylin Party

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Heylin Parties can be as fun as they are boring. The good thing about them, besides the chance to see Mr Spicer face to face, is the extra quality alcohol you can get when the host is also, secretly, your lover.





	Once upon in a Heylin Party

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Xiaolin Showdown  
> **  
>  Reverse!Xiaolin  
> 
> 
> Just something I really wanted to write.
> 
>  **Note:** In this AU, Jack is the Heylin evil Lord and Chase the evil genius. Heavily based on c0nji's au "Reverse Xiaolin" that you can read in [ Here.](http://reversexiaolin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Note 2:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here _(just be nice with me please)._

## Once upon in a Heylin Party

One of the things Jack enjoyed doing was attending to his parties. Heylin parties. Chase, didn't like them too much.

It wasn't because weren't fun, the opposite in fact, but in the kind of world they lived now, be together as a couple and show it around was an invitation to plotting for their enemies and, according to Jack, also an announcement of ' _mental and emotional weakness'_. So,  _no,_  nobody knew they were together as in, you know,  _a couple._

Chase was sure Kimiko knew it; the way she glared at Jack with annoyment each time were on the same room was now directed to him too. Pedrosa had to know too since he didn't flirt with Jack like he used to... Still, was annoying not be able to be in a party with  _his lover_. Instead, he was in a party with his  _boss_. And Jack was  **awful**  as boss.

Chase decided to give up at the fourth time he lost his dragon boyfriend in the sea of Heylin newbies. If wasn't like if Jack wanted to be found anyway, when the dragon got tired of socialize Chase always could found him in a couple of seconds.

At the end Pedrosa convinced him of joining him and Tohomiko at the bar and Chase accepted, knowing that Jack could find him whenever he wanted anyway.

It took a couple of hours, a lot of bottles and a dying party for Jack finally appear again, waving to someone Chase didn't know at all. Oh, but he had  _that_  face. The face of  _'I am tired of dealing with mediocre people and I'm ready to be alone with Chase'_... Well, maybe not the last part but yes, Jack was tired already. Which usually was an amazing thing, except that Chase was feeling a bit  _too much_  dizzy.

"Here you are. How did you—" The dragon stopped middle sentence and looked at Pedrosa who was beyond intoxication by that point, and then at Kimiko that looked as bored as always. " —Did you drink all of this  _with them?"_  He asked and Chase nodded, maybe too hard since he almost fell from his chair. "Chase?"

" _Amma bit dizzy babe_."

"I can see that. Did you had fun?"

_"Nah."_  Chase waved his hand, looking around to get another shot of— What was this again? Whiskey? Vodka?

"... Chase?"

_"Uh..."_  The genius stared at the bottle, trying to read until he found the letters and then... Whiskey. Yes.

"You didn't have fun then?"

"I did." The witch replied, Chase snorted at the comment and Jack said something to Kimiko. He didn't understand what, but he guessed was funny. "You were far away from me all night, that's the only reason why I am celebrating."

" _Uh, yeah,_   _babe yu wei— weint ere all_." He mumbled, pouring more whiskey in his glass and spilling a good part of it on the table and the floor.

"... What?"

"I believe was enough alcohol for you tonight Chase." His lover took the bottle away and he tried to take it back but Jack was too fast. That damned magic!

" _Yu ain't takin' bottle— yu weighnet ere all nighht._ " He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack looked at the witch, the witch stared at the dragon and the lizard snored loudly enough to make Chase jump.

"... I will take Rai to his room at the mansion. The party is practically over now." Kimiko patted the genius' shoulder and Chase blinked slowly, watching her take Pedrosa's leg and drag him away.

" _What...?"_  He asked confused at the same time Jack sat at his side, resting a gloved hand on the human's leg as the world started to spin faster around them.

"You know those parties are not for fun Chase. Is part of Heylin and my job. I like keeping an eye on everybody."

" _Ah kno..._ "

"And yet, you still are angry. Enough to drink to this point." Chase made a face.

" _Eh..._   _No?_   _Was talkin' and took shots and, think missed— mixxes..._ "

"Mixed?"

" _Yea! Mixxed sum sshit..._ "

"Allow me to guess; Pedrosa's idea?"

_"Cool idea!"_  Jack smiled and caressed his leg.

"Ah, my little lizard enthusiastic, still so young and impressionable."

_"Ain't young!"_  He snapped and then heard Jack snort loudly.

"Isn't your name, Chase?"

"E _h? Ah! No, man, no... Am too drunk. Didn't see it... Riiiight theeere... So good pun..._ "

"There, there... What can I do to make it up to you?" Chase thought about it for a moment.

" _Another drink and—_ " He watched amused how Jack waited patiently for his request. Dude, he really loved his dragon boyfriend...

"And? _"_

" _Kiss. Many kisses. Like, right now._ "

Jack smiled and went straight to it, kissing him deeply and passionately, just like Chase liked it. They had been together for barely three years but Jack always knew what he liked, how, where and when... And Chase loved that. Oh, he loved it so badly.

"You taste awful."

" _You like it._ "

"I like  _you."_ Jack kissed him again, making his head dizzier than alcohol, stealing the air of his lungs, his mind, heart and soul probably too, all at the same time. "... There. I took a bit of the alcohol out of your system. Another glass Chase, just one, and then we go back home."

Chase felt his head lighter and for once in that night nothing moved. The genius smiled and took the hand that was resting on his leg to kiss it. Feeling playful he bite the glove to take it off with his teeth and kiss the pale skin exposed. He heard Jack sigh and kissed each finger as reply.

"Drink with me."

"I would need all the alcohol in the city to get closer to your level of intoxication."

"Please... Drink fast or something. I− I want drunk sex." He felt Jack's hand tense and Chase looked at the crimson eyes that were fixed on his face. "... Was hell seeing your ass moving around and not grabbing it..."

"You are drunk Chase."

"And so what? We have been living together the past three years. You know I want to try drunk sex...  _Please."_  Jack didn't blink or broke eye contact, because of that, Chase could see his thoughts passing at full speed through his mind, considering the situation. "Jack..."

"I guess... Yes. We talked about drunk sex before."

"... You were thinking about consent?"

"Contrary to popular belief I do have still a moral compass." The human laughed and went for another kiss, running his hand over Jack's leg.

"Are you going to drink then?"

"Yes."

With a snap of his fingers a servant was at the other side of the table, serving their Master a glass of something. Jack lift his drink and Chase imitated the gesture.

"Cheers."

Alcohol kept coming and Chase whistled amazed when the dragon managed to drink more than half bottle of pure whiskey without wasting a single drop.

"Woah… How can I do that too?

"A lot of practice and an always young body." Jack smiled at him and Chase felt his cock growing inside his pants. "What?"

"You look so sexy…"

"Oh, I know. Is part of my charm; Look irresistible and unreachable. For them at least."

"I like you so much."

"I know that too." Jack drank the rest of the bottle and another one was in his hand as soon as he put it down. The redhead smiled at him and Chase wrapped one arm around his waist, leaning to smell his neck. "You like the smell?"

"Cologne..."

"Yes. Blends wonderfully with my natural smell. Just like yours." Chase took a deep breath, hearing the dragon's throat swallowing a long drink of alcohol and his dick got harder, remembering that same sound Jack did when was swallowing his cock and cum. "... You are so aroused right now, isn't dear?"

"I want you to fuck me, for real, like you meant it..." The dragon pulled him away and grabbed his chin, then his mouth, pouring whatever he was drinking in his mouth.

"Aren't you adorable?" Chase didn't reply, instead he licked his lover's lips and stood, pulling Jack with him to make him rest against the bar and rub their hips together. "Mn... Yes, you are so hard already, do you want me that much?"

"More drinking, less talking."

Chase ordered, even when he knew was something almost impossible since was Jack Spicer, the always talkative Master of Alchemy, Lord dragon and one and only owner of Chase's body, heart, mind and everything he had... Even his soul.

Jack pitied him, he decided, when all he heard was how the redhead swallowed the alcohol in a hurry, actually  _trying_  to get intoxicated with him.

Had he already mentioned how much he loved Jack? Because he did. A lot.

The genius thought lazily that they were the last ones at the building right now, judging by the way Jack allowed him to kiss, lick and bite all his neck and chin. With that in mind, his _slowly−going−blurry−again_  mind, Chase started opening their suits, going for their ties first, pulling off Jack's black one with his teeth.

His lover said something and suddenly Chase was being kissed, mouth and lips tasting like a mix of bourbon, vodka and juice. Sweet juice. Perfect to maximize the effect of alcohol (on humans at least).

Chase tried to find a better position, getting one of the long, sexy, slender legs between his owns and rocked his hips up, rubbing his thigh against Jack's crotch. He heard a growl, a low one, and a smug smile appeared on his face; He was totally going to get laid right there, at the bar counter. Next time Jack offered a party Chase would stay at the other side of the salon watching the newbies lean there without knowing what their boss did while they were away...

"I hate when you sneer."

"Mhn?" Chase mumbled, unbuttoning the dragon's vest, still picturing how hard he was going to get at the next party... If he couldn't make public that he, Chase Young, evil genius, was dating  _the boss_ , at least could get joy from  _the_  little things, right?

"That face, I hate it... I also hate when you lose time with nonsense."

The genius wanted to ask what he meant exactly but Jack shoved him a full glass while he took care of their clothes, unbuttoning and open the suits  _just enough..._

Chase drank the whole glass without even questioning what had in and threw it over his shoulder, grabbing Jack's face with both hands to kiss him passionately.

_"I love half dressed sex..."_

Jack whispered a quiet ' _I know.'_  and finally, _finally,_ took Chase by his waist and changed their positions, trapping the genius against the counter this time, holding him up without sweating to make him open his legs for him, starting a rough session of frottage that had the mortal dizzier than ever and begging for more.

Chase rested his back against the bar counter and pulled him down by his shirt collar to kiss him with anxiety and hunger, a kiss that was turned into a survival test when the genius started to lack air but decided wasn't worth it if he had to sacrifice such a hot, _wet_ and horny kiss... So good that made him ignore Jack's hands on his ass, inside his pants now.

By the time Jack remembered his lover needed air to survive Chase's head was clouded with lust, passion and alcohol. But also, his erection was free now... The dragon made sure he saw him lick his own hand and then grab his cock to masturbate him, red eyes fixed on his own, smiling with those sexy fangs and... And...

_"Oh shit..."_

Jack was fingering him already. He was totally going to do him right there, _rough and dry_ and just like he wanted it. Chase hissed and fell on his back, flat against the counter, his hips rocking by instinct, looking for the fingers inside his ass and for the hand that was jerking him off.

_"Oh shit, Jack, fuck..."_

He cursed loudly, his mind getting enclosed inside the fog of pleasure and desire. He was dizzy again, so fucking dizzy... And so horny, yes, so  _fucking_  horny.

_"Fuck me, shit, fuck me..."_

He groaned painfullly as his back arched and his eyes closed, losing himself at the mix of pleasure and intoxication.

Jack smiled, noticing how alcohol turned his lover into a _sensitive mess_  that was sluttier than usually... Next time, he was going to get properly drunk too, and act as slutty as Chase was right now, yes.

The redhead decided was enough for foreplay and held the genius with one arm to open his pants with the other hand, freeing his overly neglected erection that jumped happily, ready to get a good release.

"Turn now dear, I'm going to pin you right now." Chase didn't move and Jack thought that maybe, he was enjoying it too much to hear him. It happened before, to both of them... "Chase, I'm going to fuck you now." He gasped, pulling his lover's pants to get a free pass to his ass. "Chase..." Jack stopped, noticing how relaxed his body was. "... Chase?"

Jack grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, to see his face, ask if there was something wrong, but before he could ask a loud, deep snore greet him. The dragon stared at his now unconscious lover, screaming in the inside; He was horny, hard and more than ready to fuck... But had nobody to fuck with  _now._

"You better choke with your puke tonight or I will kill you myself." He growled, too frustrated to care for anything. It was humiliating, he said to himself, be who he was and still had to put his erection inside his pants and carry on a sleeping, drunk man back home.

  
— ◈ —  


Jack cursed and whined and threw his lover to the bed like if was a bag of potatoes and not the genius he claimed to be.

_How did he dare?!_  How did he dare to have the nerve,  _the audacity_  to fall asleep like that when Jack Spicer, Heylin Lord was more than ready to—

Chase mumbled something in his sleep and snored again, bringing him back from his little tantrum to the reality in front of him.

The dragon sighed and went to the bed, to his lover. He undressed him carefully and then took the pillows to arrange them around Chase, making sure the mortal was lying on his side; in case he were to puke in his sleep at least wouldn't die choked with his own vomit.

Once he was sure Chase would live another day to face his rage Jack went to the bathroom to clean himself.

He undressed himself too, methodically, all his clothes abandoned at the laundry basket. Jack signed again when took off his pants; his still pretty much erected cock jumped outside his underwear, uninterested in the fact Jack didn't have anyone to fuck right now.

The redhead stared at his reflection in the mirror, thinking in how many ways he could torture Chase for doing this to him… Then, behind him, the cristal door of the shower sparkled in an  _inviting_  way, alluring him to go inside.

Without second thoughts the dragon decided that a good shower was better than nothing.  _A cold one._  At least, all the  _cold_  a dragon like him could withstand... Water fell on his face as soon as he closed the door. A warm rain that helped to dissipate his mind for a couple of seconds.

Jack ran his fingers by the wall, activating the sensory controls to cool down the water a bit. He stood like that for a whole two minutes, eyes closed, just feeling the drops embracing his body, falling from his face, hair and body… He had wanted to leave his own party after the first hour, too done with the new members... If he had done so Chase wouldn't be drunk right now but still unconscious after a couple of hours of— How did he call it?  _Bedroom fun._

His erection pulsed again, still interested, and Jack decided to ignore it in favor of cleaning his body. Unfortunately, the more he scrubbed his body with the soap, more ideas appeared in his mind; He could had fucked Chase against his bar at home. And then Chase could have  _returned_  the favor and fucked  _him_  against the wall...

Jack wrapped his abandoned erection with his hand and closed his eyes, deciding to indulge into his thoughts: Chase, sucking him on his knees, still with that sneer that Jack hated  _so much,_  looking so proud of himself for being the one blowing up  _Jack Spicer..._  His amber eyes locked on his own, making those dirty, wet sounds each time he sucked, massaging his balls at the same time... The dragon gasped, pumping his cock faster, harder, as the Chase in his mind ate him just perfectly, getting Jack's dick into his throat and swallowing like if he didn't need  _air_  to live.

A strangled moan abandoned his lips and Jack poured liquid soap on his erection without opening his eyes to don't lose the imagen of his lover choking himself for pleasure with Jack's dick trapped in his throat.

Chase would stop then, yes. After getting him hard and wet enough he would stop and pull down his pants in a hurry, turning on and leaning forward to present himself, offering his  _tight_  hole. Jack would try to play with it first but Chase, his  _dearest lover,_  would refuse any touch except his cock...

The dragon jerked off faster, resting his free hand on the wall to don't lose balance, imagining his gorgeous mortal looking at him over his shoulder, licking his lips and rocking his hip in a shameless display of lust.

And Jack would let him have it, oh he would,  _yes._  First, rubbing his cock against the pretty,  _hungry_  and  _pink_ hole, getting him wet with his own saliva, probably pouring just a bit of lube to make it easier for both and then would push his way inside his lover,  _slowly,_  letting him feel  _every inch_  moving inside his tight,  _hot body,_  always hungry, needy and ready to  _embrace_ him...

The sensual moans of both would be mixing by then, both trying to delay it as much as possible to feel the other,  _slow_  and  _sexual,_  so natural and incredibly hot.

Jack would feel his orgasm coming at full force, his cock throbbing and Chase, _oh Chase,_  impaling himself with all his force, tightening his hole and howling like the beautiful  _whore_  he was and then Jack was cumming hard, biting his lips and pumping his cock like if there was no tomorrow, thrusting his hips to fuck his hand, Chase's moans ringing in his ears as if he weren't imagining it...

It took him a couple of minutes to recover and a couple more to finish with his shower, feeling calmer than hours ago.

When he left the bathroom, covered with a warm robe and drying his hair with a towel, was less angry with Chase.

His lover still was asleep in the same position Jack left him and the dragon considered to lie at his side and sleep too but he shook his head, deciding was a bad idea; He didn't want to smell the alcohol at that close distance. Besides, he didn't need to sleep at all, not that night at least...

At the same time, he didn't want to leave him alone just like that, in case the intoxication decided to get worse. With a sigh, Jack sat in front of the bed with his laptop resting on his legs, thinking that in the meanwhile he could use the time to work a bit.

Then, when Chase decided to wake up and his hangover were tolerable enough, the Heylin Lord would make him pay; Knelt in front of him, sucking him off, with that  _sneer_  Jack  _hated_  so much... Looking so smug to be the one Jack Spicer is fucking... And then, once he fucked the genius into oblivion, Jack would get his chance to ride his lover's cock,  _yes..._

A  _wonderful_  way to start a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of smut because we all need more, time from time.  
> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog! I have more in there and I also take requests.
>
>> ▹ [Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)


End file.
